


Особенный

by IryStorm



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил шлет Питеру открытки, а Кейт злится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2014 для команды White Collar.  
> Редактор - jaejandra.

— Как думаешь, какую лучше взять — эту с башней или вон ту, с видом на Лувр? — Нил с горящими глазами перебирал стопку открыток и все никак не мог остановить свой выбор на чем-то одном.

Кейт стояла рядом, нервно постукивая каблуком о мостовую, и чувствовала, как внутри поднимается раздражение. 

— Нет, пожалуй, с Лувром он не оценит... — бормотал Нил. — Это, скорее, понравилось бы Элизабет. Но нужно же что-то особенное...

Кейт прилагала все усилия, чтобы не заорать на него и силком не оттащить от прилавка. Все началось с месяц назад, когда они с Нилом наконец оказались в Европе. Из Штатов было сложно выбраться, проклятый агент Берк преследовал их по пятам, поэтому, когда спасительный самолет наконец приземлился в аэропорту Лиссабона, Кейт с облегчением вздохнула. Они были в безопасности, с деньгами и возможностями, но главное — рядом не было вездесущего Берка.

Только пару дней спустя она поняла, как сильно ошибалась насчет последнего. 

Первую открытку Нил отправил прямо из Лиссабона, написав в ней «Спасибо, Питер, здесь чудесно. НК». Кейт улыбнулась — что ж, забавный способ утереть Берку нос. 

Вторая открытка с фразой «А вы любите тюльпаны, Питер?» улетела из Амстердама. Третья — «Здесь так солнечно, вам бы понравилось» — из Барселоны. Четвертую Нил послал на следующий же день — на ней было изображено творение Гауди («Передавайте привет Элизабет»). Потом открытки отправлялись едва ли не каждую неделю.

Берк занимал все мысли Нила. Поначалу это казалось нормальным — конечно, Нил должен был думать о нем и просчитывать его действия, чтобы обезопасить себя. Но потом Кейт поняла, что дело совсем не в этом. Нил вел с Берком какую-то игру, оставляя подсказки и не прерывая общения даже на расстоянии. Глупо, дерзко и совсем неуместно, когда находишься в бегах.

— Эта твоя привязанность когда-нибудь нас погубит, — качала головой Кейт.

Но Нил только беспечно отмахивался. Возможно, он был прав — они часто переезжали и так тщательно путали следы, что даже ФБР вряд ли смогло бы за ними угнаться.

Был бы Берк девушкой — Кейт бы ревновала. А так все, что ей оставалось, это неприятное, словно головная боль, раздражение.

Нил наконец выбрал открытку с видом на Триумфальную арку, подписал и отправил. 

— Теперь можно ехать дальше, — с улыбкой заявил он. Кейт вздохнула: на очереди была Швеция, а значит, очередная стопка открыток. 

... И все же Кейт сорвалась однажды, когда Нил спустил несколько сотен евро на какую-то коллекционную бейсбольную карточку. И где только нашел? В Европе бейсбол не особенно ценили. Деньги ее волновали мало, а вот тот факт, что карточка была подарком для Питера Берка, — очень даже.

— Да что такое с этим Берком? Ты ведешь себя... — Кейт прервалась, раздумывая, лучше сказать «как дурак» или «как влюбленный юнец», но в итоге только вздохнула: — ...так безрассудно.

Нил пожал плечами и мягко улыбнулся, так очаровательно, как умел он один:

— Просто Питер — особенный. — Нил повертел в руках запечатанный конверт с адресом Берка. Вместо открытки там лежало длинное поздравительное письмо и карточка. — Не такой, как остальные федералы и кто там за мной еще гонялся. Он умный и... настоящий. 

Кейт бессильно вздохнула. Когда Нил был чем-то увлечен, его глаза загорались азартом. А когда дело касалось Берка, он даже не переставал светиться от предвкушения.

— Знаешь, мне жаль иногда, что мы с ним по разные стороны, — продолжал говорить Нил. — Я бы хотел иметь такого друга. И если кто меня и поймает, — он рассмеялся, — то только Питер.

Кейт передернула плечами. Мысль о том, что их свободная, полная приключений жизнь, может однажды закончиться, ее пугала.

— Шучу, — Нил обнял и поцеловал ее в висок, — никто нас не поймает. — Он накинул пиджак. — Пойду отправлю письмо.

Особенный, значит? Кейт задумчиво опустилась в кресло. В жизни Нила было не так уж много чего-то особенного, и за каждое он хватался как за соломинку. Искусство, путешествия, аферы, она сама — Нил любил их и ценил больше всего на свете. Но теперь, похоже, к списку добавился еще и Питер Берк — федерал, «белый воротничок», человек, при упоминании которого в душе Кейт ворочалось какое-то тоскливое ощущение. Предчувствие, если быть совсем точной. И на этот раз оно ее не обмануло.

— Слушай, — Нил вихрем ворвался в комнату, — я тут подумал, в день рождения ведь как-то странно ограничиваться одним письмом? Пожалуй, надо будет Питеру позвонить. Все-таки не чужие люди.

Кейт застонала и спрятала лицо в ладонях.


End file.
